


Only You Can Touch

by sapphiclabvibes-nsfw (sapphiclabvibes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Post sex cuddles, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Stripper Keith (Voltron), Virgin Lance (Voltron), why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes-nsfw
Summary: Strip clubs probably aren't the greatest place for a sexual awakening.  But a stripper's apartment in fair game.





	Only You Can Touch

Lance had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. He thought going to a gay strip club would make him a bit more sure of his sexuality. He thought maybe watching a few guys dance on stage and throwing some dollar bills in their general direction would be enough for him to decide if he liked boys or not. But for the past hour and a half, he had been sitting completely still in his chair, too embarrassed to even look at the dancers.

“You alright there?” Shiro asked as he sat beside Lance at the table. “It was your idea to come here and I think you’re the only one with money still left in his pocket.”

Lance attempted a smile. “I thought it would be different. More sensual, you know? I didn’t expect so many barely-concealed dicks so close to my face.”

Shiro chuckled, took a sip of his beer, and leaned back in his seat to survey the stage. A man with dark brown skin, sandy hair, and a body Lance dreamed of having was spinning around a pole with his legs spread out to the sides. Shiro whistled and tossed a few bills at the man’s feet, earning him a wink.

“You’re such a romantic, Lance,” the older man said. “And that’s not a bad thing. But don’t expect one visit to a strip club to be your true sexual awakening. These places sell fantasies.” Shiro finished his drink in one long swallow. “Now loosen up, man. Get rid of some of that cash in your hand.”

The DJ announced the next dancer as Lance relaxed into his chair. He couldn’t catch the name over the Rihanna song that was blasting through the speakers, but he looked up as everyone cheered. The man walking onstage was beautiful, with long dark hair and pale skin that contrasted each other beautifully. Lance didn’t know if he was jealous of the man’s body or if he just wanted to see it writhing underneath him. The dancer was dressed in red lace underwear and sheer red tights held up by garters. He wore a translucent black robe that he dropped dramatically as he stepped out from behind the curtain. By the way he walked, Lance could have sworn he was a runway model for some luxurious and high-class designer; every step was made with a confidence that reverberated through the rest of his body.

The dancer reached the pole at the end of the stage and pulled himself up, spinning slowly as he cast seductive glances randomly into the crowd. People were already showering him with tips, much more than the other dancers had collected. But unlike the others, this man didn’t stop to pick up the bills being so generously thrown at him. He simply continued his routine, swinging around the pole and moving his hips to the beat of the music.

Lance was pretty sure he’d stopped breathing during the first seconds of the show. This man knew how to draw you in and hold your attention. While his friends cheered and whistled around him, Lance was transfixed by the sheer power and beauty of the dancer. He wasn’t small and dainty by any means, but he wasn’t obscenely muscled either. Lance found himself leaning forward, trying to be as close as possible to the beautiful man on the stage.

Then the dancer turned and looked him in the eye. Lance felt his skin burn as he tried to act like he hadn’t been staring. He heard Shiro laugh and felt Matt nudge his shoulder, but his gaze stayed fixed on the man in front of him. The dancer continued his routine, dropping to his knees and crawling to the edge of the stage. His eyes never left Lance’s face. As he approached the edge, Lance held out a few of the bills that had been sitting on the table. The dancer plucked them from his fingers, folded them neatly, and slid them slowly into the front of his lacy underwear. He flashed Lance a wink as he rose to his feet, blew a kiss to the audience, and strutted back behind the curtain. Men dressed in all black swarmed the stage to collect the bills littering the floor. Lance let out a breath and collapsed back into the chair. A strong pair of hands gripped his shoulders and everyone around him was shouting praise and congratulations.

“Akira nevers pays that much attention to one person,” Shiro said.

Lance looked at his friend, brows knit in confusion. “Who?”

“The guy you were drooling over a few seconds ago.” He then produced his wallet and pulled out a credit card. “Let me buy you a private dance.”

Lance shook his head. “I can’t let you do that.”

“Oh come on, Lance. He’s cute. Plus, it will give you something to jerk off to for a few weeks.”

Everyone around them laughed as Lance turned a bright shade of red. He wanted to see the dancer - Akira - again, but in a much more private setting. Somewhere and someplace where nobody knew them and they could have all the time in the world. He wanted to know what the man’s skin felt like and how the corners of his eyes crinkled when he was truly smiling. 

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, pulling him out of his daydream, and he turned around, ready to yell at Shiro to drop it already. But the person facing him was not one of his friends. He was a burly man, dressed in the full black attire of club security and wearing a small wire that ran from his ear to the power pack strapped to his belt.

“Sir, could you please follow me to the back?” the man asked. “One of the dancers has asked to speak with you.”

Lance looked around at his table to figure out what he should do, but all of them had blank looks on their faces. Apparently none of them had been in this kind of situation before. So he nodded and stood to follow the man through a door marked ‘AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY’. It led them down a very dark hallway, dimly lit by red exit signs hanging above doorways. As they got to the end, Lance could hear chatter and yelling coming from an open door guarded by another man in an identical security uniform. They simply brushed past him and entered what Lance could only call a dressing room. Dancers in various states of undress milled around, talking to each other, adding the finishing touches to costumes, or fixing their makeup. Lance tried his hardest not to stare at them. He saw a few familiar faces, including the sandy-haired man Shiro had been fawning over earlier.

“Right through here,” the security guard said, holding back a curtain.

Lance nodded to him and stepped into the private room. There was a large rug covering most of the hardwood floor. The opposite wall was covered by a large watercolor tapestry hanging above a small couch and a coffee table. To Lance’s right, there was a single vanity with seemingly random scraps of paper stuck to the mirror. A man was looking at his own reflection, but his eyes shifted when he heard Lance enter and he smiled.

“Hey there,” Akira drawled, turning to face Lance. He was dressed in only dark jeans, his chest bared to the world. 

“Akira, right?” Lance said, surprised that he had managed to speak those two words without messing them up somehow.

“That’s just my stage name. You can call me Keith.” His smile grew, which only made Lance more self conscious. This man was the epitome of beauty in Lance’s eyes and he was actually talking to him. He had invited Lance to his private dressing room to…

“Did I do something wrong? Because this is my first time at a strip club and Shiro just told me not to touch but I don’t know what kind of other rules there are. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable by staring but you’re just so-”

He was cut off by a laugh from the other man. Keith had pushed away from the vanity and was zipping up a duffle bag that sat on the couch. He had pulled on a hoodie as well, hiding his body like he hadn’t been dancing on a pole in lingerie ten minutes ago. He slung the bag over his shoulder and took a few steps toward Lance.

“You did nothing wrong, sweetie. And you’re not in trouble. I just thought you were cute and wanted to see if you wanted to come back to my place for a drink.”

Sex. He didn’t say it, but Keith meant sex. Lance had pulled that trick on too many girls to be fooled when it was turned on him. But even though this was his go-to line, Lance had no idea how to respond. He’d never been with a guy before. Sure, he’d made out with one or two frat boys as a sophomore and he may have given a decent amount of handjobs, but he’d never had sex with a guy before. And now here was Keith, the most beautiful, sensual, alluring man Lance had ever met, inviting him into his bed.

“You don’t even know my name,” he answered, which was followed by a mental kick in the nuts for possibly being the most unsexy, uninterested answer he could have thought of.

Either Keith didn’t mind or he thought it was cute, because he just continued to smile and inch closer. “Do you plan on doing anything with me that requires me to know your name?”

Lance could feel every inch of skin on his body burst into flames. He was definitely not doing this right. In a few moments, Keith would realize that Lance wasn’t the guy he wanted and would find someone else in the crowd to seduce and take home.

“I don’t know,” Lance muttered, unable to look the other man in the eye. “But you told me your real name so I just thought you should know mine. It’s Lance, by the way.”

“Okay, Lance,” Keith said. They were close enough that Lance could see that the dark eyes that had enchanted him on stage were actually a very deep indigo. “Do you want to go out the front or the back?”

“What?” Lance ran through all the times Shiro had talked about his sexual exploits to try and figure out if that was code for something.

“Front or back door, babe. Do you want people to know you’re going home with a stripper or are you embarrassed?”

“My friends will probably heckle us if we use the front door.”

Keith nodded and took Lance’s hand. “Back it is then.”

They started to leave the dressing room when Lance stopped. He patted down his pockets and let out a quiet “shit”.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked, stopping a few steps in front of him. They were close enough to the main part of the club that he had to speak slightly louder than normal to be heard over the music.

“One of my friends took my phone at the beginning of the night and he still has it.”

“Was he sitting at the same table as you?” Lance nodded. “I’ll grab it.”

Before Lance could stop him, Keith was swaggering into the club. Lance could only watch as he approached Shiro and Matt, both of whom were thoroughly enjoying the trio performing on stage. Their attention was diverted when Keith stood in front of them. Lance couldn’t hear what he said to them, but at one point he gestured to where Lance was waiting. All three of them turned to look and Lance gave them a small wave. Matt’s eyes went wide as Shiro pulled the phone from his pocket and handed it to Keith. The dancer winked at them, said something that Lance couldn’t make out, then left them to stare after him as he made his way back to Lance.

“Your friends are nice,” he said, taking Lance’s hand again and pulling him towards one of the glowing exit signs.

\-----

Lance realized about five minutes into his story about how his sister had come out last Christmas by bringing her girlfriend to meet their family out of the blue that he was rambling. He stopped mid sentence to take a sip of the wine Keith had given him when they walked through the door to gauge the other man’s interest in the subject. Keith had his feet tucked under him and one hand draped over the cushions behind Lance’s head. His indigo eyes hadn’t left Lance’s face since he started the story.

“I’m sorry if I’m talking too much,” Lance apologized. “I talk when I’m nervous.”

“I like listening to you talk.” Keith inched closer, his hand moving from behind Lance’s neck to rest very high up on his thigh. “But as much as I love hearing about your sister’s lesbian exploits, I’m much more interested in your life.” Lance stared into his wine glass, but Keith lifted his chin with a finger and made their eyes meet. “What do you do for a living, baby?” He lowered his hand but Lance’s eyes didn’t move.

“I work at a coffee shop on weekdays,” he murmured. “And then I’m a waiter during the weekend.”

“Mhm,” Keith mused, eyes roaming Lance’s face. “And do the patrons of either of those establishments know that their generous tips are being spent at a gay strip club?”

“I don’t think my personal life is really on their mind much.” Keith was pressed against him now, so close that Lance could smell the coconut lotion the other man used. The dancer’s eyelids were at half mast and his hot breath ghosted across the skin of Lance’s neck. He was fairly sure the other man could hear his heart pounding against his ribcage now that Keith was almost on top of him.

Keith let out a soft hum as he slung one leg over Lance’s lap, effectively trapping him on the couch. “How could anyone keep you off their mind? I saw you for less than two minutes and already knew I wanted to get you into bed.”

This man was going to kill him. The police were going to have to explain to Lance’s parents how he’d been found dead in a stripper’s apartment with a hard on. Lance was frozen in his seat as Keith leaned down to press his lips against Lance’s neck. The action made every hair on his body stand up, and he had to bite his lip to avoid letting out a small gasp. Keith’s kiss gave way to a bite, not hard enough to be painful but just enough to leave a mark. He pulled away after a few seconds to survey his work, a smug smile playing across his lips.

“You must not be nervous anymore.” Keith’s voice was low and it reverberated through Lance’s bones. “You haven’t said a word in a while.”

In reality, Lance was trying not to embarass himself in front of this man who could obviously get any guy he wanted. He had been entranced by Keith at the club and now he was here, sitting in his lap and kissing his neck. He was even going to have a mark for a few days to prove that this night had happened.

“I’ve never been with a guy before,” Lance blurted, face turning red. “Sexually, I mean. I’ve never had sex with a guy before. I’ve barely had sex with anyone before, actually.” 

Keith was still giving him that smug smile, but his eyes flashed with something else. He leaned down again and pressed his lips firmly against Lance’s. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Keith pulled away. Lance wanted to pull him back in and explore more of his mouth, but the dancer was already sliding from his lap to kneel on the floor between his legs. One of Keith’s hands rubbed the inside of his thigh while the other palmed at Lance’s growing erection.

“Can I suck your dick, Lance?” he asked. The mention of Lance’s name made him made him groan. He nodded and watched as Keith began working his jeans open. When he finally pulled Lance’s cock out of his boxers, the dancer’s eyes went wide. “Oh, you are definitely fucking me with this thing later.”

Lance had some sort of witty remark all ready to go, but every coherent thought in his mind evaporated the moment Keith’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He stared in wonder as the man took more and more of his length down his throat. Keith’s mouth was hot and wet, and the added sensation of his tongue made Lance groan. The other man slid his lips up and down his shaft a few more times before suddenly taking Lance’s entire cock down his throat. Lance cried out and pulled Keith off of him by his hair. The dancer’s mouth hug open, a thin trail of saliva dangled from his bottom lip.

“You do that again and I might cum,” Lance said, trying not to focus on just how pretty Keith’s lips were in that moment.

“Don’t think you could get it up for round two?” Keith teased.

“Fuck you.” Lance released his grip on the other man’s hair and tucked himself away again, despite still being impossibly hard and dripping with precum.

“Oh baby, that’s what I’ve been trying to do since I saw you in the club.” He stood and offered a hand to Lance. “Come on. I’m not gonna fuck you on my couch.”

It was a short walk from the main area of the apartment to Keith’s room. As they stepped through the door, Keith flipped a switch and strings of LED lights around the room lit up to illuminate the space. The room was about as big as Lance expected, with a bed and a desk taking up most of the space. He didn’t have much time to admire the decorations (or lack thereof) before he was being pushed down onto the bed. He pushed himself up on his elbows to watch Keith slowly strip out of his clothes. Lance knew the man should be good at this, considering it’s his job, but watching him move up close was truly something to behold. As he slid his pants down his hips, Lance could see that he was still wearing the red lace panties from the club. Even those joined the pile of discarded clothes, leaving him naked and gorgeous.

“I’m assuming you don’t want to bottom,” Keith said, climbing on top of Lance. “It can be a lot if you’re not into it, especially your first time.”

Lance managed to tear his eyes away from the expanses of Keith’s skin to look in his eyes. “Are you okay with being the bottom?” he asked.

The other man grinned at him like a cat that had just caught a mouse. “Oh baby, I prefer it.” He moved to sit back on his heels, self-satisfied grin turning into a pout. One of his hands started playing with Lance’s fingers. “You know, you’ve barely touched me since we got here. I know it’s your first time, but it’s usually considered polite to reciprocate some affection.” 

He brought Lance’s hand to his face, kissing each of his fingertips in turn before sucking the pointer finger into his mouth. Lance’s mouth fell open at the feeling of Keith’s tongue swirling around his digit. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried very hard not to cum in his pants like a teenager. He felt Keith’s mouth release his finger, only to push it and his middle finger past his lips again. Lance could only groan and give up total control to the sex god currently sitting on his thighs.

“Giving up already?” Keith purred, letting Lance’s fingers go with a soft pop and dragging them down the front of his body. “We haven’t even gotten to the fun part. But if you’re not up for it, I could always ask some guy on Grindr to come finish me off.”

No, Lance certainly did not want that. He knew this night with this man was something he was probably never going to get again. He placed his hands firmly on Keith’s thighs and surged forward to capture his lips in another kiss. There was more desperation and fire behind this one, all wet tongues and hot breath and teeth nipping at soft lips. Their bodies pressed together - one clothed and one naked - trying desperately to feel closer to the other. Keith’s hands were everywhere, first tugging at Lance’s hair, next pulling at his shirt, then trying to slide his pants off with no success.

“You have way to many clothes on,” the dancer muttered between kisses.

He didn’t need to say any more. Lance shifted the other man off his lap and jumped up to start stripping himself off his clothes. He was nowhere near as coordinated and sexy as Keith had been, but the man lounging on the bed was giving him a hungry look all the same.

Keith flipped onto his stomach and held up a small bottle. “You wanna get me ready to take that giant cock of yours?”

Lance took the bottle from his hands and settled down on the bed behind him. Keith’s ass was so soft and round that he wanted to stare at it all day. He remembered it jiggling just a bit when Keith walked out on stage. Lance gently placed a hand on one of his ass cheeks and squeezed. Keith let out a small gasp and pressed his ass into Lance’s hand. He smiled and repeated the action with the other cheek, spreading them to expose his hole. He dribbled some lube over the small pucker and spread it around with two fingers. The chorus of gasps and moans coming from the dancer prompted him to push ne finger in. Keith let out a little whine and bucked his hips back, taking the finger deeper. Lance moved the digit in and out slowly, basking in the noises the other man was making.

“Add another one,” Keith begged, spreading his legs wider.

Lance obliged, slicking a second finger and pushing it past Keith’s rim. A high pitched moan filled the room as he moved his fingers in and out. He twisted his wrist to see what kind of reaction he would get. Keith screamed as his fingers brushed a sensitive spot inside him.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Lance babbled, quickly pulling his fingers out. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry.”

Keith looked over his shoulder at Lance, eyes wide and pupils blown. “You didn’t hurt me. You just hit my prostate.” He was blushing as he grabbed Lance’s hand. “Keep going. Please.”

Lance slid a third finger into Keith, wanting to be inside him as soon as possible. The man underneath him let out a soft whine and he thought he was going to lose his mind. Pulling his fingers out unceremoniously, he fumbled in the nightstand for a condom. He slid the latex over his length, slicked it up with some of the excess lube from Keith’s ass, and pushed in slowly.

Keith dug his nails into the sheets and let out a prolonged groan. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense at once. Lance was only halfway in when one of his hands reached back to swat at him.

“Give me a second,” he said. “You’re really big.”

Lance pulled out slightly and massaged Keith’s lower back. The dancer let out an appreciative hum and pushed his ass up, forcing Lance’s cock a little deeper.

“You ready for me, baby?” he whispered in Keith’s ear, hoping that he sounded sexy.

Keith nodded, eyes shut. His teeth sank into his bottom lip as Lance began thrusting in again until he was fully sheathed in the man beneath him. He started slow, knowing he’d finish too soon if he went too fast. His eyes were fixed on Keith’s face, taking in every reaction he made. His eyes were still closed, but his lips were parted in a silent moan.

“Fuck,” Keith whispered. “Harder, please. Go harder.”

Lance snapped his hips forward suddenly, spurred on by Keith’s words. He drank in his partner’s moans and the small gasps of pleasure as Lance pushed against his prostate. A familiar warmth pooled in his gut and twisted. He pushed it aside and focused on the man beneath him, wanting him to cum first. He slowed his thrusts and flipped Keith onto his back.

“I wanna see you,” he gasped before pushing in again.

Keith pulled his legs up to his chest. A string of moans and curses and whines flowed from his lips. Lance watched as the other man reached down to stroke his own cock, which was red and swollen from lack of attention. It didn’t take long before his back arched off the mattress and he was cumming in long spurts across his chest. The sigh sent Lance over the edge and he grunted as he came, burying his face in Keith’s shoulder. They stayed pressed together like that for a while, catching their breath with Lance still sheathed inside Keith.

“We need to clean up,” Keith murmured, dropping his legs and giving Lance a half-hearted shove. “I’ll go grab a washcloth.”

Lance rolled onto his back as Keith slid off the bed, trying very hard not to get any cum on the sheets. He pulled off the condom and tied it before tossing it in a trash can under the desk. Keith returned soon after with a damp washcloth. His chest had already been wiped down, but he leaned over the bed to wipe at the smears of cum that had transferred to Lance’s torso.

“So,” the dancer said, climbing into bed beside Lance, “how was that for a first time?”

Lance smiled and kissed his forehead before thinking. “You were amazing.”

“Good. Gotta maintain my reputation.” He curled into Lance’s side, head resting on his chest. Lance wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. And that’s how they fall asleep.

\-----

“Do you drink coffee?”

The question came far too early, despite the clock telling Lance it was past noon. Keith was sitting cross-legged beside him in a pair of black briefs and a black hoodie. His hair was still ruffled from sleep. He looked just as gorgeous in daylight as he had in the glow of LED lights the night before.

“Yeah,” Lance groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Keith leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips before bouncing off the bed. “Take a second to wake up and then meet me in the kitchen.” Lance watched as he slid out the door before closing it behind him. 

His clothes were still in a pile on the floor. Even though he didn’t want to put on jeans right now, he wasn’t entirely sure how Keith would feel about him borrowing his clothes. He sucked it up and got dressed before heading in the direction he thought would lead him to the kitchen.

Keith was perched on the counter, a mug in one hand and his phone in the other. A second man was rifling through the fridge, but he turned when he heard Lance’s footsteps. He was Lance’s height with brown hair that fell in front of his face and grey-green eyes.

“You must be the guy Kinkade brought home last night,” he said. “Help yourself to anything in the fridge and there’s coffee in the pot. Is he still asleep?”

Lance looked from him to Keith, who had a smug smile on his face, trying to figure out what this guy was talking about. Keith just grinned wider and handed him a mug from behind him.

“He’s with me, James,” the dancer said as Lance accepted the drink. “I didn’t even know Kinkade hooked up with someone.”

James’s jaw went slack as he stared at them, first at Keith then at Lance. He looked like he was about to say something before Keith hopped off the counter and cut him off.

“I’m gonna go shower. Lance, care to join me?”

It wasn’t really a question, Lance knew, but he nodded all the same. Keith waved at his room mate before leading him toward the bathroom.

“Why was he so shocked that we hooked up last night?” Lance asked.

“The guys I bring home don’t usually stay the night,” Keith explained. “They either leave right after or I kick them out.”

Lance’s face went red. “Did you want me to leave last night?”

Keith grinned and pressed a long, deep kiss to his lips. “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if the ending sounds rushed i've been working on this for weeks and i just wanted to get it up (no pun intended)
> 
> tumblr: sapphiclabvibes  
> nsfw twitter: lezbianromelle
> 
> seeing messages in my inbox motivates me to write more so if you liked it please leave a comment! : )


End file.
